The delivery of coupons via a wide range of media continues to grow. No longer are consumers limited to waiting for a Sunday paper to arrive. Many coupons are available electronically, providing instant access to money-saving options for anyone with some type of computing device and a printer. Printed electronic coupons, however, present serious fraud risks for merchants and brands because they can be so easily duplicated by a consumer. Although fraud is rampant, the demand for electronic coupons ensures that they will not be going away. Thus, retailers and manufacturers who offer electronic coupons need better ways to prevent the misuse of electronic coupons.